50 First Extraterrestrial Dates
by Margot-Eve
Summary: You know the original movie. But there's a twist, also I'm continuing this ;D
1. Trailer

Why do i always forget about this? Disclaimer: Do not own Megamind or 50 first Dates. Don't kill me please.

* * *

_**50 First Extraterrestrial Dates trailer**_

Man 0: „So Andrew how was your weekend?"

Man 1: "I met this girl in Metro City…"

Man 2: "This was the best week of my life."

Man 3: "When I asked her for her phone number, she told me she was…"

Man 2: "Married."

Man 1: "Lesbian."

Girl 1: "Straight."

Man 4: "Why didn't you tell me you were infiltrating mafia?"

Roxanne: "I'm afraid it was not an option, Mark."

Man 4: "Max."

Roxanne: "I know, I changed your name for your protection." *looks around*

**Beginner reporter, Roxanne Ritchi's best relationship was with her work. She was not looking to settle down. But one day the unthinkable happened…**

_Bliiinded by the light_

_Revved up like a duce…_

Grandma: "Are you staring at me or him, 'cause you're starting to freak me out."

Megamind: "I'm Megamind."

Roxanne: "Hi, I'm Roxanne Ritchi. Nice to meet you."

Megamind: "Nice to meet you."

…**. The only problem is…**

Roxanne: "Good morning."

Megamind: *smiles than notice her* AAAAAaaaaah!"

Roxanne: "Aaaaaahhhh!"

*In the bar*

Roxanne: "What is going on?"

Wayne: "Last year Megamind had a car accident, he lost his short-term memory."

…**He won't remember her tomorrow. **

Roxanne: "You and I are actually seeing each other."

Megamind: *dehydrates her*

Minion to rehydrated Roxanne: "Don't worry, this won't cause you to lose your short-term memory…. Was your head shaped like this before he dehydrated you?"

**Now the girl that was afraid of commitment.**

Roxanne: "I just want to try something that would help him remember me."

Megamind: "It's a CD?"

Roxanne on the screen: "During this short scene you will be played by Lena."

*camera shows a woman with big blue afro wig.*

Lena: "Aloha! Sorry about your brain."

…**is going to extreme…**

*Roxanne places a robot dog on the street.*

Roxanne: "When he stops, let him take a look on you. Ok, here he comes, smile."

*Megamind drops stuff on the car's floor*

Roxanne: "Why he's not slowing down?... Oh, NO!"

*car doves over the dog, but it's okay x]*

…**To get the man (alien).**

Roxanne: "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Megamind: "I have never met you"

Roxanne: *fakes crying*oh, noooooo. Come on!

…**Tina Fey…**

Roxanne: "it's gonna be alright Megs."

Megamind: "Don't call me 'Megs'. I barely know you."

Minion: "Sir, you kind of date her."

Megamind: "Wha…I…"

Roxanne: "Sorry, I'm not the prettiest girl…"

… **and Will Ferrell…**

Roxanne to Hal: "Ok, this is him. Pretend to attack me, so he pulls over."

*Hal's trying to steal Roxanne's purse and she struggles. Megamind stops.*

Roxanne: "Help me please!"

*Megamind leaves the car and fires laser at the Hal's feet. The cameraman drops the purse and starts running*

Roxanne: "Ok, enough, enough."

Megamind: "Are you okay?"

Roxanne: "Yes."

Megamind: "Ok, I'll be right back. – Hey! Get over here!" *starts chasing Hal*

Roxanne: "Nononono!"

**50 first extraterrestrial dates.**

**Enjoy ;]**

* * *

Why nobody pointed this out to me? It's Lena, not Judy. Forget the 'Judy' person, I don't even know her...** ;]  
**


	2. Doors, smiles and movies

Mornings in KMCP8 were noisy filled with the sounds of people erratically chasing falling papers, spilling coffee, and basically being loud. If you wanted to talk to someone, you either had to chase them down or scream across the large newsroom.

"How are you doing?" Lena, Roxanne's best friend finally manage to catch up to her.

"Doing? Doing what?" Roxanne pressed the button on the elevator and stepped inside once the doors opened.

"You know, how are you doing with all those guys. Especially the last one, how is he? Nice? Mean? Romantic? Or maybe he likes it rough?"

"Oh, him? Well I broke up with him."

"Again? Roxanne if you really want to settle down…" The red head tried to appeal to her best friend's senses but was cut off.

"And that's the problem Len, I don't want to settle down. I don't want a guy who will slow me down just because I don't fit with his 'ideal girlfriend' image. I love my job and since I managed to get the live shows I won't back down for some dude, even if he's an incarnation of Michael Angelo's 'David'. Now if you excuse me I need to find Hal. I have a job to do." The brunette reporter left the elevator, but was followed by her friend voice.

"You'll regret it later! And believe me I'll be there to tell you 'Told you so!'"

"Right…"Roxanne grumbled and looked around the hallway looking for her cameraman. "Hal!"

"Yes?"

Roxanne startled, jumped few meters up and turned to scold the red head standing behind her.

"Geez Hal! I almost had a heart attack!" she placed her hand on her chest.

"Sorry Roxie. Soo what about we skip the job today and grab some early lunch?" the man smiled with hope.

"No can do, Hal. Let's go. And it's barely after nine."

((Later that day))

"This is Roxanne Ritchi, reporting live for KMCP Channel 8 News." Roxanne waited few seconds and then gave Hal the signal.

When he was packing the whole set, she heard someone calling her.

"Roxanne? Roxanne Ritchi? Hey, Roxi! It's me Jack!"

The woman turned around and saw a tall brunet trying to reach her through the crowd.

_Ok, don't panic Roxi, it's going to be just fiiinee. Just do the usual stuff. _She thought to herself and brushed the hair off. Then spoke

"Jack! What a surprise. I thought you were in Chicago."

The man had finally get to where she was, "Yes, I came here yesterday but I won't stay long. I just saw you across the street and thought you would like some coffee?"

"Sorry Jack, but I have some work to do. Right, Hal?

The clumsy cameraman saw a light in the tunnel, "Yes, we do. Lots of work! So you should just go, pal. She doesn't want you to take her time." Hal tried to look intimidating and failing with it miserably. Jack looked at him a bit annoyed and, well, disgusted, but understanding the hint he said goodbye to Roxanne and promised her to call later.

"Thanks Hal." Roxanne said later.

"Yeah, you know, how stupid of him, thinking you would go with a guy like that," he sneered. "So after work, maybe we'll grab something to munch on, what do you say?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Sorry Hal, I already have an appointment. Maybe some other time." _In your dreams._

The plan for evening? Rent a movie and order some Chinese food. Perfect plan. After work she sneaked out of the Station building, avoiding Hal and set out for the rental shop. She was in the action movies section and could not decide between two titles. Suddenly a _blue _hand came into her view and snatched one of the two DVDs, she was considering.

"Hey, I was…"

"Yes?"

_Oh, my…_The guy had probably the biggest, greenest and most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. And he was blue…with a gigantic cranium…Still her heart skipped a beat, because of those eyes.

"I…I…"

"Oh, come on lady just say it." The alien rolled his eyes. "You had never seen a blue alien renting a movie, did you?" he folded his arms, one eyebrow up with matching annoyed expression on his face returned her voice.

"No. I wanted to say, that I wanted to rent this movie." She sounded pretty annoyed, who the hell did he thought he was?

"Really you seemed rather undecided. So I thought I'll make the decision for you." He almost, almost stuck his tongue at her at least that was what she imagined, while observing his face.

"Can't you rent something different?" she asked annoyed.

"Can't you?" he smirked.

"I wanted to see this movie!" Roxanne was thiiiiiiis close to stomping like a five year old demanding candy, at least that was what he imagined watching her face.

"Me too."

She huffed and puffed but it did not impress the blue guy in front of her. Then she got this crazy idea. "Fine. Then let's watch it together!"

He was left speechless for a moment. "Eh-Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I want to watch the movie and you want to watch the movie. Then let's watch it together." She stated almost like an adult explaining something to a child.

His stared at her bewildered with open mouth. _This is insane… But fun._

"You're crazy. What if I was a serial killer or wanted to abduct you or something?" Dumbfounded was an understatement to describe his feelings now.

"I have a black belt in karate and I never part with my tear gas." The reporter said with confidence.

"Oh really?" his smile went wide and his eyes lit up with humor.

_I was right, the most amazing eyes ever! _she thought to herself.

"Yes, really." She waited for his response

"I'm Megamind." Finally he offered her a hand, still smiling with disbelief.

"Roxanne Ritchi, nice to meet you. Is Megamind your real name?" She accepted and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. No, it's not. But I never give it to a woman on the first date." He made a flirty face and winked at her.

She laughed; boy, he was something else.

"About the movie. Sorry, I have a birthday party, which requires this" he said and waved the movie. "Maybe some other time."

This reminded her of what she told Hal earlier. "Some other time, you mean some other time or never in a thousand years?" she gave him a sideways smile.

"Every day, around eight o'clock I eat breakfast at Jake's Dinner. Do you know where it is?" he looked at her amused.

"Sure." The place was not so far from her apartment's block.

"Let's meet there tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow, eight o' clock." She repeated after him, with a full smile.

"Bye." He waved and left to the counter to pay for the movie.

Roxanne decided she's no longer in an action movie mood. Now she was in a romantic comedy mood…

((Later))

"Minion, I'm home!" Megamind closed the doors behind him and took of his jacket. "I've got the movie!"

"That's fantastic, sir! What did you rent?" Minion shouted from the direction of the kitchen.

"_Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift._ Where's the old man?"

"Over here." A white haired man stood in the doors leading to the living room. "How was your day?"

"Pretty normal. Happy birthday, James." Megamind said, giving the older man a friendly bump in the arm.

"Thanks kid." James Warden smiled and squeezed the shoulder of his foster son. "Let's check, what the fish had cooked for us."

After dinner was movie time. The blue man was so absorbed with the movie, he did not noticed slight boredom of his companions. After the credits Megamind gave Minion new blueprints. "I thought of few upgrades to the machine. I want to work on it tomorrow."

"Of course sir. Good night, sir."

"Goodnight Minion, old man!"

" 'Night, kid."

The doors closed and a man and a space-fish, got left alone. "Okay, let's start it. You take the basement as always" James told Minion and both of them started to erase the evidence of today.

((Elsewhere))

Roxanne closed the doors of her apartment, small smile plastered to her face. She dropped her stuff in the hallway and went to the kitchen, to make herself some tea, grab something sweet to munch on during the movie and started the show. In the middle of it her cellphone rang. "Roxanne Ritchi," she answered in a pleasant tone.

"Hey, Roxi. It's me!" Roxanne heard the voice of her best friend.

"Hey Len. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you're sleeping, because I have hot news for you!" Lena was almost squealing with joy.

"What news?" the main heroine on the screen just told her boyfriend that she doesn't love him anymore.

"I've met this guy! His Japanese and his smoking hot and so sweet and he asked me out!"

"Calm down Len! You're starting to hyperventilating." The reporter smiled widely, not only she got lucky.

"How can I stay calm when I've met the man of my dreams!"

"You're overreacting, you know that?"

"Uh-huh, then why are you smiling?"

Roxanne stopped smiling this instant.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel that in your voice. You've met someone, did you?" Roxanne could imagine Lena, making that 'spill the truth' face, she had picked up after her father, policeman.

"Maybe…"

"How old is he?"

"I don't know, I think around my age."

"How does he looks like?"

"Em…"Roxanne went silent, thinking how to describe Megamind, and not freak her friend out. "He's… bald… and has a goatee, his around my height. He looks thin and slim. And has the most gorgeous green eyes in human history… He seems fun. He asked me to eat breakfast with him tomorrow at Jake's."

"And…?"

"What 'and'? Is this not enough?"

"Well, I just have this feeling you're not telling me everything. What's his name?"

"I don't know. He just gave me his nickname. Megamind."

It was Lena's turn to go silent.

"Len?"

"You're fucking kiddin' me, right? You've got a date with Metro City's personal alien?"

"…You know him?"

"Hon, I live here my whole life. Of course I've heard about him! My mom had those clippings about him from like twenty-six years ago. She was quite a nerd back then." The other woman snickered a bit. "It was a gigantic fuss about a space rocket landing in the Metro City's Prison. I don't remember much, because I was never really interested in it, but I think he got adopted or something… And I think he was in some sort of an accident last year… Anyway. You, my best friend ev_ah_, got a date, with Megamind?" Lena asked just to be sure.

"Well, yeah?"

"Boy, you really would date anything male, wouldn't you?" Lena scoffed.

"Lena!" Roxanne whined with irritation. She loved her friend but at times she had this urge to strangle her.

"Sorry, just kidding."

"Well, thanks a lot. My movie is going to an end and I lost track of things!" the brunette looked at the screen with absolutely no idea what was going on…

"Always at your service." Her friend laughed. "Anyway when you'll be done with your date, call me, okay?"

"Sure. And hey, I want to meet your new boyfriend! Tomorrow around five pm. At my place, okay?"

"Gotcha!"

She hang up. Roxanne looked at the TV and decided there's no point in watching it anymore, because she was too tired for it now.

The next day she woke up early and started preparing. Not every day you have a date with a blue man. Even if it's just a breakfast.

The doorbell rang when she opened the doors of the bar. She looked around searching for Megamind and spotted him in further corner of the bar. He was building a house, using waffles as the building materials. Roxanne smiled watching him, having some sort of a problem with his creation. Then one of the clients of the restaurant, an older woman looked at Roxanne with concern.

"Are you staring at him, or me? 'Cause you're starting to freak me out, lady."

Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Sorry ma'am."

The reporter went straight to the alien. As she come closer she noticed he tried to place the doors to the house, but the piece of waffle did not wanted to stay in place. She noticed toothpicks on his table and handed him one.

"Use this."

He looked up at her, surprised.

"Thanks." He took the toothpick and fixed the 'doors'. He smiled.

"So…can I sit here?" she asked a bit nervous. Why hasn't he asked her that already?

"Um…sure. I'm waiting for a friend, but I hope this is okay."

"Yes, it's okay." _No it's not. Why he did not mention it yesterday?_

"So, what's your name?"

Roxanne blinked few times. "It's Roxanne Ritchi." She let a small laugh. "I thought you would remember it from yesterday."

"Yesterday? Miss I assure you we did not met yesterday. I would remember, see this head? I do not forget."

"You were yesterday at the rental shop and we had an argument about 'Fast and Furious. Tokyo Drift'."

"Lady, I was not in the rental shop yesterday. I'm planning on going there today."

This was ridiculous, he obviously tried to piss her off and shunt her.

"Oh, really…" she squint her eyes with annoyance. She was about to scold him, when a tall shadow fell upon her.

"Hey, little buddy. I hope I'm not late!"

A shiver went down her spine. She knew this voice all too good form high school… Wayne Scott. The local hero…

"Roxanne?" he sounded surprised. She looked up.

"Hi Wayne." She said weakly and tried to smile. She dumped him after the prom night. In the rain… not the best memory to give a superhero.

"What are you doing here?" he hadn't change much, she noticed. Her eyes still hurt the same after looking at him. He was an okay guy, but the one million dollar smile was blinding her a bit too much.

"You know her?" Megamind asked watching the two with a bit of suspicion.

"You may say so." Metro Man was still taxing her and she felt really tiny. "Can we talk Roxanne?"

"Sure." She squealed, like a caught mouse.

She stood up and followed Wayne out of the bar.

"I'll ask you once again. What are you doing here, Roxanne?" the big man folded his arms and looked at her like a judge on a guilty criminal. It was too much for the reporter. He had no rights to make her feel like that! And whatever she had done to him, it was in the past.

"I'm having a date, if you don't mind" she answered sharply.

To her surprise he smiled knowingly, raising one eyebrow.

"And how is it going?"

"Quite fine, before you arrived!" her previous annoyance found a way to get out of her.

"He doesn't remember you, does he?" his smile ticked her off even more.

"…That's none of your business." She made a pout.

"You know he had a car accident last year?" now his face was serious, like the plague.

"I've heard about it…What happened?"

"Megamind was a cop, he was driving home after a heavy night-shift. It was pouring and some homeless kid ran straight on the street. Megs tried to avoid him and hit the lantern, or to be precise, his car got folded in two around it. He lost his short-term memory. He doesn't remember a thing from yesterday, because when he falls asleep he forgets. He still lives in the day before the accident."

At first she thought he was lying or this was arranged by Wayne and Megamind to teach her a lesson. But on the other hand…What if this was true?

"Doesn't he reads the newspapers or watch the TV? What about his work?"

Wayne sighed. "His foster father has tons of specially printed newspapers. The day before the accident was Megamind's day off. You can't date him Roxie, especially you."

"And why is that?"

"I know how you treat men. I'm not talking only about myself, we were kids, and I'm over it. But I know most of the stories about you."

"You're stalking me?"She tried to shake that image off.

"No. We just happen to have some common friends. I'm telling you to leave Megamind alone. He has enough problems even without you." He really sounded like a concerned friend, but she was too angry to notice.

"What if I won't?" Roxanne raised her chin and looked at him with challenge.

"I'm not his guardian, but I think one space fish, would like to have a word with you. Listen Roxie, he won't remember you tomorrow. He would never remember you, because for him, you simply do not exist. This would hurt the both of you."

"Why do you care, Wayne?"

"He and I are aliens, Roxi—the only ones on Earth—we just stay in touch. And I'm not the only one to care."

"What about me?"

"Like I said, I'm over it. I don't hold a grudge against you. And I even like you, but I know you're not a girl for me."

He went back inside leaving her on the stairs, thinking. She never backed down, especially when you told her to do so. She followed him, slamming the doors behind her. "Megamind?" she stood next to him, ignoring Wayne.

"Yes?" the blue man was a bit disoriented, what does this woman wanted from him?

"Do you have time, during the lunch break?" the reporter tried to sound sweet and innocent.

"Sure?" okay, she was weird…

"Fantastic, can we meet here?" she scribbled down her cellphone on a napkin and gave it to him.

"Um…okay." He took the napkin, still uncertain on what was going on.

"See you then."

"Bye."

Fortunately it was her paper work day, so no field reports. She watched the clock like a dingo watching a human baby. Probably Time got freaked out by her because the lunch break came really fast. Roxanne took the rest of the day off taking some of her work home. She wanted to know, the effects of her earlier stunt and if what Wayne told her was the truth. In the rental shop, she and Megamind exchanged few words with each other, it was a conversation she could have with anyone. But there was something in Megamind that did draw her back to him. She just couldn't get him out of her head.

This time it was her who waited. The alien came only a little bit later.

"Hi. Sorry for the wait."

"That's okay." She smiled. Was it strange, that this place brightened up when he came in?

"So…what was that all about?" he took the Menu and started reading it.

"What? Oh, you mean Wayne. I dumped him after our prom night." She said, while studying her Menu.

He dropped his on the table. "You're kidding me right? You dumped Mister I'm-So-Perfect-So-Lick- My-Shoes? How is that possible?"

"Well, he's just not my type." She pretended to be very interested in the Menu.

"So how did you two even met?"

"Long story."

"I have time. Today's my day off" he smiled widely. He liked her. She was a very interesting person. And she was not freaking out around him, even if the situation in the morning was a bit awkward…

"You see I'm not from here. My parents tend to move a lot around the country, and I followed them. We ended in Metro City in my last year of high school. I met Wayne during History classes, we went on few dates, he invited me to the prom and I dumped him afterward. End of the story."

"Wow…that was the shortest long story in my life." He smirked, making unimpressed face. "Give me some details of how horrible boyfriend he was, so I can blackmail him later."

"Yeah, sure… Aren't you two friends?" she felt a big smile sneaking on her face.

He snorted. "Friends? Sorry, I only tolerate him in small dosage, like once a year. I talked to him today, because he wanted to know my view on some city's security systems."

"You. Are giving Metro Man. Tips on Metro City's security system?" she was a bit shocked.

"Let's be honest, his not that smart, and besides—'ollo!—look at my head!" he pointed both of his index fingers at his head. "It's big for a reason."

Roxanne couldn't help but chuckle. He continued talking.

"It's kind of disturbing when people come to me and say 'Dude, you're blue!'" he imitated a really low voice in that one, then went back to his own. "'I'm sorry, I just watched 'Lassie' and feel a bit down, does it show so much?' or 'Sorry, I got locked in the fridge as a child'." She hid her mouth in her hands trying not to laugh. His face expressions were killing her and he was nowhere near ending. "'Hey, it's an alien!', 'Where? Oh, you mean me. I was hoping for E.T.'s autograph.'" Then he screamed like an old lady "'Aaaaghh!', 'Excuse me have you seen my mother ship? It looked like squashed tortilla.'"

Roxanne couldn't hold it any longer and laughed openly.

"Oh, my God! You're so funny! I never met a person, who would laugh over his own features." She managed to say when she calmed down.

"I prefer when people are laughing with me rather than at me. I had this neighbor once, she loved Monthy Python. Every Saturday, she was cleaning her house and sang aloud 'Always look on the Light Side of Life'. Boy, she had terrible voice, but she always gave me cookies and told to never listen to people who are mean to me, because they don't have enough brains to see past their sunglasses, or something like that… Why am I even telling you that?"

"I suppose it's my nosy reporting skills."

"You're a reporter?"

"Yes, a beginner so I don't get much on-air time. But slowly, I'm climbing up the ladder. And I know you're a cop."

"The uniforms goes well with my skin tone." He send her a wink, making her laugh again. "Actually I work more in the laboratory. But I have some show time, too."

The rest of the lunch time, and two hours after it, they talked about practically everything ad nothing. They were a bit off opposites. She liked blues, he was into the rock 'n' roll. His favorite movie was 'Star Wars', while she preferred 'Beauty and the Beast'. But she couldn't stop talking with him, she had never felt so good in a man's company. Like she didn't need to pretend anymore. This was new, refreshing. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. Megamind looked at his watch and slowly exhaled.

"I really should be going. You know my foster father has birthday today, and we're always watching movie together." He stood up, taking out his wallet to pay for the bill.

"Can I go with you to rent the movie?" she also stood up.

"Sure, why not?" he started to feel a warm fuzzy feeling and for some reason he couldn't stop smiling.

She also took out her purse to pay for the bill, but he stopped her.

"My treat."

She wanted to argue but he already has paid. Also this moment her cell phone rang.

"Hallo?"

"Roxie? This is me, your devoted best friend and I'm standing in front of your doors with someone you wanted to meet, remember? Where are you?" Lena sounded a bit ticked off.

"Ugh…Sorry, Len… I forgot about you…" there was an annoyed huff on the other side of the phone. "I'm sorry, really. I'll be there in a moment, promise! Wait for me a little bit longer, okay?"

"…'kay…You have ten minutes to get your butt over here, Roxie!" and she hung up.

"Some troubles?" Megamind asked her when she put her cell back into her pocket.

"Yes, I have forgotten about my friend. She's waiting with her boyfriend at my place… Sorry…"

"Don't be." They left the bar. "You need a lift?

"Nah, I live over there" she pointed at her apartment building, down the street.

"I see. Then…Let's meet tomorrow, how's that?"

"Wonderful. See you then."

She watched him get into the car, and when he had driven off she made a wild victory dance. Then noticed the time and went running.

Megamind made something similar on the first red light, plus a fist pump.

People who noticed their behavior thought "What nut-jobs…"

* * *

Updated ;]

Disclaimer: Do not own. Making no money. Everything belongs to Dreamworks and Columbia Pictures

Say "Thank you" to my Beta Illisandria Carthain, for making it more grammar-mistake free ;]

But still, review, pretty please!


	3. Plans and failures

Roxanne pushed the doors to her apartment building and, with an epic slide, stopped in front of very angry Lena. "Why, hello there beauty! Done with lying to yet another guy?"

"Oh, come on, Len! It's not like I'm that late." Roxanne tried to laugh it off, with effect close to zero.

"You're late by an hour, hon. An Hour!"

"Okay! Okay, I'm sorry, but I was very distracted," the reporter said while straightening her dress and fixing her hair. Lena raised her eyebrows and wanted to say something, but Roxanne guessed what it could be and added quickly. "I was running right now, Len."

"Riiiight." Now Lena was less angry and a knowing smile appeared on her face. "So how was your breakfast?"

Both women went into the lift, Roxanne pressed the top floor button. "A disaster. I've met Wayne. Apparently he knew Megamind."

"Wow, go on."

"He informed me that I should stay away from Megamind, because any kind of relationship with this guy is pointless."

The other woman whistled. "He's jealous or what?"

"I don't think so. Remember the car accident you mentioned yesterday?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He lost his short-term memory. He won't remember me tomorrow." Roxanne hung her head and studied her fingers. "And he did not remember me this morning…"

"So? The guys perfect for you! You can flirt with him and the next day there won't be any problem!"

"Lena! That's not right! Besides he's a very good man! Or alien… Whatever. He's sweet and funny, and he can talk about things other than himself! And even if he is, he's making it actually interesting!"

Lena stared at Roxanne with open mouth. "I can believe it… You, Miss I'll-Never-Fell-For-A-Guy, had actually fell in love with a blue alien?... Okay, this is weird. But looking on a bright side he's not a man, right, so the title still stays." She grinned.

"Lena?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Awww."

The lift bell rang and the door slid open. The hallway was fairly empty, save for a tall woman dressed in a brown suite. She had long black hairs and cheek bones Roxanne would kill for and she looked Asian.

"So where is your boyfriend?" Roxanne asked Lena.

"You're looking at him." She said.

The reporter looked once again at the Asian woman, who was smiling at them. Then she looked again at Lena, then once again at the woman. It was not funny…

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope." Roxanne's friend walked straight to the woman, and the brunette had to follow. Lena cleared her throat. "Roxanne Ritchi, this is my new boyfriend, Takihiro Sumerigawa."

Takihiro bowed slightly "Nice to meet you, Miss Roxanne" 'his' voice definitely sounded masculine.

"Hi." Roxanne replied weakly. "So, maybe we'll talk inside, okay?"

The three of them went into her apartment. Roxanne left Takihiro and Lena in her living room and went to the bathroom. Her mind was spinning. There has to be something REALY wrong with the world, or just this city. First, she meets a very charming ALIEN, then the spoken alien appears to have problems with his memory, then she meets her ex and finally her best friend starts dating with a guy in drag! She needed a drink. For the first time in her life few shots of vodka did not sound half bad…

She looked at herself trying to compose herself, before going back. But before she left the bathroom she heard Lena. "Roxie, are you okay? Can I come in?"

"Ah… yes."

Lena closed the doors behind her. "Sorry."

"What for?" Roxanne tried to play dumb.

Lena gave Roxanne the 'Bitch, please' kind of look. "For not telling you a bit earlier…"

"Oh, come on Len. That's not a big deal. My friend just happened to like guys in dresses." The brunette waved her hand acting, like this was something that happens every day. But seeing the look o Lena's face she knew, she won't get away with this. "Okay, it's a bit…unusual. You got me startled Len. I don't have anything against him, I barely know him. But you could have told me earlier."

"Sorry, I know… But tell me how it would look like. 'Oh, by the way he likes to wear women's clothes and I have nothing against it. Actually I think it makes him even hotter.' How did that sound?"

"You… do?"

"And here I have the answer." Lena snorted.

"No. I… You know, most women are turned on by men's six pack, big biceps or nerdy talk, and you are…"

"Turned on by dresses and makeup?"

"Yeah."

Lena sighed. "It's always been difficult for me. I just can't, after few dates with a guy, tell him 'Hey, could you wear a skirt, 'cause I like when guys are wearing them.' And believe me, I tried that once, in college. Did not end well…"

"I get it. Listen, you are my best friend and I really see nothing wrong with you, I was just taken by surprise, okay?" Roxanne put her hands on Lena's shoulders and smiled. "So let's go, or your boyfriend would think that something is not right."

"So… how did you two exactly met?" Roxanne sipped her tea, since it was too late for coffee.

Lena smiled and leaned on her boyfriend's arm. "I was making a tax account for his sister few months ago, she called me yesterday to thank me for the job aaand…" she looked up at Takihiro.

"I've opened the doors." He smiled at his red headed girlfriend. "She stood there for a second a bit confused and asked me if I was Rika's friend. You should have seen her face when I told her I was Rika's older brother. Mind you, I was in females clothes."

"Rika went for last-time shopping, so Takihiro invited me inside and we started talking. Then Rika called that her boss called her and she couldn't join us." Lena added another part of the story.

"And we went for a movie." The man took a sip of his tea and gently moved a strand of hair, which had fallen in Lena's eyes.

"And a dinner…" The accountant's eyes became glossy and dreamy, indicating that there was something more after the dinner.

Roxanne looked amused. She knew Lena since that one year she had spent in Metro City's High School, and ever since that moment she had heard from her best friend an unending litany about how girl should act around boys, date rules, and stuff like that and now, that prude Lena-girl most likely ended up in bed with a guy she knew only for what? Five hours? Roxanne wanted to laugh and shout: "In your face!"

They had chatted for a bit. Takihiro worked as an extra in movies, a model and few other jobs. He was calm and thoughtful of his actions. Complete opposite to Lena who was always full with energy, sometimes saying things she shouldn't. As the talk grew Roxanne started to like the 'weird' couple. But all good things must end.

When they were saying their goodbye's Roxanne whispered to Lena, "Good luck with him."

"Thanks"

"Oh, and Len?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please not kiss him too often when I'm around and he's in those clothes?" the brunette woman said it in a playful tone so that she knew she wouldn't be misunderstood by her friend. Fortunately Lena smiled widely with a mischief in her eyes.

"I'll try. Really hard." She winked and she and her unusual beau were gone.

Roxanne closed the doors smiling. After all it was a good day. And she had a plan how to make tomorrow even better.

"Sir, you are very cheerful, I must say." Minion pulled a hot tray full of chocolate cookies out of the oven.

Megamind spun on a spinning stool in the kitchen, with a small smile.

"Maybe."

"Can I ask what the reason of this sudden happiness is?"

"Hmmm. I've met this girl in the bar… her name is Roxanne…"

Minion tried not to sound worried when he put the cookies in a bowl. "Did you asked her, for her number or arranged another meeting?"

"Her number?" Megamind looked stunned… than angry with himself. "Damn! I should have asked!"

Minion sighed a sigh of relief.

"But I can ask her tomorrow…"

The fish gulped. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes, we have agreed to meet tomorrow, over breakfast… Minion, why are you crushing the cookies?"

"Oh, I got lost in my thought I guess…"

The rest of the evening went as always. With the exception of Minion, who appeared to be on pins and needles. When the blue alien went to sleep, the space fish cough Mr. Warden's arm and said.

"We have a problem."

Day one: Waffles

Roxanne went inside the dinner bar, thinking how to start conversation with him today. She saw him in his usual place. Building something out of waffles… a house. Again. If it was possible she could swear she's heard an imaginary light bulb turning on above her head. He had troubles with doors again. So she walked to him, picked a toothpick and placed it in the house.

"There, this way it won't keep falling off." She was quite proud of herself… until she saw his face.

"Excuse me, but is it common in the place from where you come from to put your fingers in someone else food?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. I did not know you were going to eat that. In the place I come from people don't play with their food. They just EAT it." Great, now she was also pissed. So Roxanne turned on her heel and walked outside, muttering. "Jerk"

Day two: Pole

Today she decided on direct encounter.

"Excuse me is this place free?"

"Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem. Może ktoś przy barze pani pomoże."

"Oh, so you don't understand… Okay…"

"Bardzo mi przykro."

"Freaking fake Pole."

Day three: Fight fire, with fire.

She walked inside, dressed in a T-shirt, baseball cap and a pocket dictionary. She sat at the bar and took a menu, opened and studied it for a while. Five minutes passed and she started sobbing hiding her face in her hands, the whole bar turned still. Then Megamind came closer to her.

"Miss are you okay?" he placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

"Huh? Oh." She wiped her eyes, trying to compose herself. "I'm zorry. Me not English… I'm a bit hun-gery. But…" her lips started to tremble.

"But?"

"I no read English!" she started crying louder.

"Calm down. Please. I'll help you." He took the menu and sat next to her. "Which dish would you like?"

She looked at the choices and poked one of them with her finger. "Maybi zis won? A p…pan…pinn.. pppennkuks?"

"Panned cakes? I mean.. pancakes." He put all his will power into correctly saying this word.

A quiet sob escaped her lips. "Me never learns!"

"Wait, let's try once again. So you want… pancakes. Maybe something to drink? Look 'Drinks' here means beverage. Like juice, tea, coffee, or Coca-Cola. Or Pepsi if you like."

"Tii would be nays."

They talked for a bit. And it seemed he liked her (again). Then they left the bar.

"Zank you for help. Oh, I mean thank you." She smiled to him.

"No problem, see you around."

She started walking away, happy once again, when she heard.

"… That's it?"

She turned and looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You played this so well, I though, come on girl is trying maybe I should give her a chance. And you're not going to even ask if I'd like your phone number. Typical. Hope you had fun, talking to an alien" He snorted and get into the car.

"No, wait! My grandmother was German! Come on!" he started to drive back, passing next to her. "Wait!" she ran to her car, and followed him. "Shit!"

She tried her best to follow him. Lucky her, his car was one of a kind.

He turned in less attended street and parked in front of some block terraced brownstone. She noticed him as he was entering the building. She pulled over and knocked. She heard some heavy footsteps and remembered he said something about having a fish friend in a gorilla robotic suit. And there was the fish indeed.

"Hi. You must be Minion, listen I think your friend is a bit upset about me but I'd like to explain…" but the fish interrupted her.

"Miss Ritchi, I'd like to have a word with you. Outside."

"Okay…" she gulped nervously. Minion did not looked so nice, right now…

"Listen, I know you're interested in boss, but I've heard from Mister Scott something about you, and let me make things straight, if you EVER going to hurt him, I'll hurt you. Are we clear?"

She stared at his very sharp...very pointy...very dangerous...very angry-looking teeth and nodded. When the first shock wore off she tried to explain herself. "I know I was not the best person back in time, but I just… can't get him out off my mind. It may sound absurd but I feel something for him. I know you want to protect him, but what if after, I don't know, thirty years, he'll look in the mirror and notice that suddenly he turned old. Or his foster father dies. What would you do then?"

Minion went silent, digesting what she said. "I don't know yet… But you better stay away from that bar, Miss Ritchi."

"Okay. Then… tell him, I'm sorry."

Minion went back inside and Roxanne get in the car, she was late for work, anyway…

Lunch break came and Roxanne was in the financial section eating together with Lena.

"I mean, what are they thinking? His so smart I bet he would know how to heal his brain! They should not let him live like that!"

"Maybe they feel guilty about the accident."

"But why? I know, that after such things family members tend to feel guilty but that was not their fault. It was raining! And he was overworked. And that kid. I just don't get it…" she pierced her salad with few strikes. "What would you do if your family told you not to see Takihiro anymore?"

"First of all Roxanne, that salad is already dead, you know? And second thing? I would wear a blindfold, even if that would be such a waste of such good looking ass… especially in that pencil skirt…Mmm." Lena bite her sandwiched and munched it with a dreamy look on her face.

"Blindfold you say…" Roxanne mused chewing her carrot… soon something like a plan formed in her head…

Day four: damsel in distress

She had to get up at five a.m. Park in the right place and prepare the show. The smoke floating out of her engine was very convincing. Roxanne stood near her car waiting. She already had to tell few guys to get lost, but at last her wait had paid off. The reporter saw Megamind's car appearing. She waved her hand and he stopped next to her.

"Hi. Can you help me? I think something broke in my car and the service is getting horribly late." She made pretty eyes and blinked few times.

"Um… sure. I'll just park, okay?" he drove back a little and parked his car behind hers. He got out and walked to her. "So what's wrong?"

"I don't know, it just suddenly started to do… this." She gestured to the cloud above her engine. "I just don't know why…"

"Well, let's see…" he disappeared under the mask. "Do you have some cloth?"

"Yes, of course." She quickly retrieved the thing from her car and handed it to him.

"Thanks" he took it from her and started doing something with the machinery. Roxanne hoped he won't realize it was a set up, Lena helped her with… Her friend had mysterious knowledge of how cars worked… especially the locks in the doors…

Few minutes later Megamind's head appeared and he was cleaning his hands. The engine stopped producing smoke.

"It should be okay now, try to start the car." He ordered her and she gladly obeyed.

The engine purred like a kitten. "You're amazing!" she laughed.

"Naah, it was really simple. Anyone could do that… Only I did it better." He grinned and shut the mask of the car.

"Hey, listen I want to repay you somehow… how about some breakfast? As a 'thank you' gift, it's okay if you don't want…" she smiled sheepishly, rubbing her arm.

Megamind placed one of his hands on car's roof and the other on his hip and looked at her, smirking.

"You know, I can smell a lie in the range of a mile, but you're doing it so good that I may actually play along. So who helped you bust the car?"

She stared at him, mouth wide open… He had seen through her.

"A friend…" she almost whispered.

He started walking back to his car. "So what about the breakfast?"

She smiled, fighting the urge to make a fist pump.

"Follow me."

Day five: Robot

The road was empty, just as she needed it.

"Okay, now stay here and look cute, and highly advanced, okay?" she spoke as she placed a mechanical dog in the middle of the road. The thing bowg at her a little. She smiled and get back to her car.

"Okay, there he comes."

Megamind searched the radio station, but none seemed to play anything decent enough, so he reached with one free hand to his glove compartment, unfortunately all the stuff he had there got scattered over the floor. Sighing with annoyance he held one hand on the steering wheel and started to pick up things.

Roxanne kept her stance, but then she noticed something wrong… It seemed that nobody was driving the car! Where was he! She panicked as the car came closer, but there was no much time to act. Oh, no! Her cousin will kill her!...

She opened her eyes slowly and saw that the dog was okay… Phew…

Finally Megamind found the desired CD and played it… Somehow he got a feeling he missed something… Oh, well…

Day six: Robbery

"Roxanne, I'm still very anxious about this idea." Hal looked at his co-worker who observed the road looking for one car.

"Oh, come on Hal! If this will work out I'll eat lunch with you." She said not exactly looking at him, knowing exactly his reaction.

"Really?" he lighten up with hope.

"Yes, really. Now, pretend to attacking me, so he pulls over."

"Okay, Roxaroo. But I still don't like the idea."

He grabbed her purse and start pulling it. Roxanne tried to get it back.

"Help! Somebody!"

Suddenly they both heard a loud screech of wheels when the alien stopped. Then the real trouble started. Megamind pulled out a weird gun and fired at Hal's feet. The cameraman screamed and let go of the purse causing Roxanne to fall and went for a run.

"Lady, are you okay?"

"Yes. Thanks."

Megamind looked at her and started chasing Hal

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Wait!" Roxanne.

She saw him catching up to the cameraman, tackles him and suddenly there was some kind of blue light and Hal was gone.

Megamind came back to her.

"You sure, you're not injured anywhere?" he asked with concern.

"Yes… What happened?" she stared at him eyes wide open.

"Oh, I only dehydrated the guy." He showed him a blue cube. "I'll dispose of him at the police station and they will get him back to normal."

"You are very brave… and clever…"

He smiled. "Well, duh? I have a big head for a reason."

"You sure does… What do you say about breakfast as a repay for help?"

"Sounds nice. Where?"

"I know a very good place."

They both get into his car and drove away. Roxanne thought of how to get Hal back…

Later that day.

The police station gave her a headache. She was late for work, her boss was pissed because her cameraman got behind the bars, because she was playing some weird game with the local alien… The only way she could get out of this alive was to get an interview with the said alien, which she refused on doing. Only for now.

"Miss Ritchi?" she raised her head from the counter and looked behind her. Finally one of the officer had brought back Hal, still handcuffed.

"You need to sign this and we're done."

She did as she was told and the read head man was free.

"Sorry, Hal."

"No problem, so what about the lunch?" he asked happily.

"I…" she came up with a great explanation why she won't eat the lunch with him, but was interrupted by the police commandant, James Warden.

"May I have a word with you, Miss Ritchi?" the older man asked her.

"Yes, of course. I'll be right back, Hal."

She followed James into his office.

"Is there a problem, sir?" she looked at him puzzled

The graying man sat behind his desk and studied her.

"You tell me. You appeared out of nowhere, turned my foster son's life upside down and made Minion suspicious. What's your motive miss Ritchi? Why such young reporter tries so hard to gain the trust of an alien everyday, knowing that the next day, you'll have to repeat that."

"There's no play in it mister Warden. I'm doing it because I care about your foster son."

"Really? I've checked your background a little bit…" she gulped nervously. "But, if you really mean what you say… After you'll be done with your little show tomorrow, please, come and step by our house. I believe you know where it is?"

"Yes I do."

"That's all, you may go now."

She closed the doors behind her, letting a long, relived sigh… This was harder than she thought…

"Hey, something's wrong, Roxie?" Hal asked her when they left the police station.

"No, actually, I think everything is getting all good."

* * *

Updated ;]

Disclaimer: Do not own. Making no money. Everything belongs to Dreamworks and Columbia Pictures

Say "Thank you" to my Beta Illisandria Carthain, for making it more grammar-mistake free ;]


	4. Past

James Warden opened the doors of his house and stepped inside.

"Hey, old man. What took you so long?" Megamind went out of the kitchen holding a bowl full of popcorn.

"Sorry. Lots of work." James said hanging his jacket. "What are we watching today?"

"Originally I wanted to see 'Fast and Furious. Tokyo Drift', but a friend suggested something else. It's called '21'."

"A friend? Who was it, Wayne? If it was him, I'm not watching it." The older man went to the living room, after his foster son.

The alien chuckled. "Wayne is not my friend. It was… someone new." The smile on his face told everything.

"So what's her name?" James helped Megamind to place the table closer to the sofa, and then they both wet back to the kitchen for more food.

"Roxanne. She's a new reporter in the Channel 8. I think I need to watch the TV some more."

The old police officer made a mental note to thank the brunette when he'll see her again for saving them from yet another show of 'Tokyo Drift.' The film was not bad, but watching it night after night for a whole year… You get the idea, right?

When Megamind went to sleep, Minion and Warden started cleaning up. Minion was hiding all the new blueprints. Warden was taking off new notes hanging from the ceiling. And so on. A routine. When they were done, James asked the fish.

"So… what do you think of her?"

"Miss Ritchi? I don't like that a reporter is sticking her nose in our lives, but as a person she looks honest. And seeing boss like that…" Minion smiled. It was really making him happy that his ward was in such a high spirit.

"Yeah, it was a long time since he was so happy… I wish Lucy could see that…" the older man sighed and rested his arm on the kitchen table, his mind going back to his deceased wife.

"She most definitely is, Mister James." The fish placed one mechanical hand on his shoulder,

giving him some support.

* * *

_**24 years ago**_

James Warden stepped inside of his brother's office, the warden of the Metro City's Prison for Criminally Gifted. Trenton's call earlier seemed like it was an urgent case. His older brother rarely asked his younger sibling for advice and when he did, it meant serious troubles.

"What's wrong Trent?"

His brother sat in his chair facing the window, so James did not saw what older Warden was holding in his arms. "You've heard about today's breakout?"

"Yes. What's about it?"

"Do you know who caused it?"

"How should I know? You're the warden here, and the media didn't mentioned it."

His brother sighed and turned in his chair so he could finally see James. And when he did the younger Warden gasped. In his brothers lap sat a blue baby with a gigantic head and big green eyes, holding a round glass container with a fish in it.

"What the…"

"This baby and the fish were the cause of the break out. They landed here, approximately two months ago. He had built a tricycle and using this" Trenton picked up a blue thing looking a bit like a pacifier. "He broke through the walls of the prison. We stopped him in time, before he reached the fences and we managed to secure the situation." Trenton looked seriously at his brother. "I can't keep him here, James. He's too smart for his own good."

James looked at the baby, who know was sucking on the pacifier. He thought of his wife and… his late son…

"I think Lucy will love him." He smiled at the baby and it smiled back.

Lucy Warden was a woman in her late twenties. She had chocolate brown long hair, a bit pale skin with freckles covering her face and vivid green eyes. She was a very gentle person, but knew exactly when it was the time to stand for herself. Right now, she was washing the dishes and humming something under her nose. Suddenly she'd heard the doors closing and opening. "James? Is that you darlin'?" she asked, drying her hands and walking to the hallway.

"Yes, that's me. Lucy, I have a surprise for you." Her husband was hiding something behind his back, something too big to be hidden completely.

"James Patrick Warden. What kind of another great idea had just came to you head? I hope it's not a hoover or some kind of a 'magical' machine which will save me from the housework, again?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked daring at her spouse.

"Oh, no. That's not a machine my dear. Let's go to the living room, okay?"

He led her there, trying really hard not to drop the heavy object he had behind himself. When she had sat on the sofa and looked a bit curious at him, he cleared his throat and maneuvered himself and the round thing, so she could see it.

"It's… um… What is it?" she blinked a few times having a bad feeling that James had brought home anothe piece of junk. She understood that men had this thing for gadgets but seriously, there was a limit to everything…

"Touch the glass surface."

She obeyed and as she did that. The glass had raised and revealed a… "Baby?" Now that was new. The infant was blue and looked a bit scared, he was sucking a shiny object, probably his pacifier. And there was a fish too. It stared at her unsure, but firmly giving her the impression of 'hurt him and regret it'. She was stunned. But then something she was pushing back had surfaced and a soft smile appeared at her face. She took the baby out of the space pod along with the fish and hold them close. "How will we name them?"

"I don't know, any ideas?" the man had put the space craft on the floor and sat next to his wife.

"I wanted to name our second son, Michael… Like the angel." She smiled gently.

"Well, from what I've heard, this little guy fell from the sky all right." James pointed at the baby and stroke its head.

"Then… what about… Mikhail? It sounds different, but it's still the same name. Just like him." She tickled the little tummy of the infant making him giggle.

"Mikhail… Well, I'll need to get used to it. But I think it is okay. So… welcome to the family, Mikhail." He took the small hand of the baby and shook it gently.

"So what about the fish?" Lucy asked James.

"Let's just leave it to the boy, okay?" her husband decided.

_**16 years later (9 years ago)**_

"Mikhail Thomas Warden! It's about time you get up!" Lucy opened the doors, creating her own sound effect and slamming them over the wall.

"Five more minutes…" a blue teen mumbled groggily, covered his head with the blanket and turned on the other side.

"You said that to Minion, TEN minutes ago. Now, get up!" she grabbed his blanket and threw it out of him. He flinched when the cold got him, and finally opened one sleepy eye and glared at her. "Don't give me that look mister. In ten minutes I see you downstairs, understood?"

He mumbled something incoherent and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Then looked at the clock, groaned and fell back on the pillow. In the end he got up.

When he got down to the kitchen he walked quietly behind her. "So, what's for breakfast?" he asked and she jumped scared.

"Oh, dear God. Mike! Don't scare me like that! And it's more like lunch than breakfast! It's nearly 2 p.m.! The college is making weird stuff with my boy." She said placing a plate with pancakes on the table.

"Yes, I love you too." He smiled and started eating his meal.

"So, how's school? Do you have any friends and…" she finally got a look on his attire. "Are you wearing THAT?"

"What?" He looked innocently at his clothes.

He was dressed in black 'Guns'n'Roses' T-shirt with propped up collar, black jeans, and black and blue Converse sneakers. On his left wrist was spiked bracelet.

"Mikhail, are you in a motorcycle gang?" then and idea struck her. "Are you… are you taking drugs? Are you drinking? Mike, you know you can tell me and… stop rolling your eyes at me young man!" Lucy huffed irritated.

"Mom, I'm not in a gang. It's just my style." He said defensively. "And I'm not depressed!" he added quickly seeing her opening her mouth.

She made a face only mothers could make when not completely believing their children. "Sit straight. And don't talk with your mouth full." She said and turned back to her dishes.

"Mom?" Mikhail grabbed quickly his plate, preparing for a quick departure.

"Yes, honey?"

"Nagnagnagnagnagnagnag."

She threw a towel after him, but missed."Come back here, I'm not done with you!" she shouted after him.

"Done with what?" James Warden came into the kitchen, looking drained.

"Your son is… oh, for Heaven's sake! You look horrible!"

"I had just one really heavy night shift, that's all." James sighed heavily. "And I have another one today…"

"Oh, dear. You'll work yourself to death."

"I know. I know…" he kissed his wife on the forehead and went upstairs for a nap. Unfortunately he could not get much of it, because as soon as he put his head on the pillow, his ears were pierced by the deafening sound of AC/DC. "Great…" James groaned. His foster son's 'invention time' was getting on his nerves. But he was too tired to argue. So he did one think the young alien could not predict. He cut down the power in the garage. As soon as he did that an angry screams could have been heard from the downstairs. "Home sweet home", the police man muttered and went back to his bedroom.

James Warden was glad his son was back for a Christmas break from college. He was his father, foster father, but a father nonetheless and he was worried about him. Mikhail was smarter than his peers, for the most obvious reason. And he hated the high school. Actually Mikhail hated school in general.

The grade school for gifted children was a nightmare thanks to the Scotts 'gifted' son. So James promised that if he'll pass all of the exams and master the material planned for four years in high school, he'll be able to go to college and quickly forget about it. The teenager achieved that in matter of a year and enrolled the Michigan University.

But it did not changed the fact he still was a teenager and that was not the easiest part of life. On the first year in University James and his son started to argue a lot. The fights, which started from a trivial matter, like a mess in the room, would quickly grow into a problem of a century. To stop the Third World War Lucy and Minion, acted as the peacemakers. But sometimes they couldn't stop it from happening.

After few days of his stay at home, Warden's nerves began to crack (and his work was not making it any better). The garage was turned into a dump. His green Mustang got covered in black and blue paint 'by accident'. James almost broke his leg because of the spilled oil left in the garage. And the music... Each time the man tried to talk with Mikhail he got sarcasm as a response, which always ended up in a shouting competition. The only reason it never turned up into a fist fight somehow was because of Minion or Lucy or the both of them.

"I don't understand him! When I was his age…" James hold his head in his hands as he sat in the kitchen and watched his wife making him some tea.

"You were as stubborn as he is. James, he only tries to prove that he's old enough to live his own life."

"But as long as he lives under my roof, he could at least TRY to be cooperative!"

"Then, why don't you wait for him and we'll talk to him. The two of us, James, and you'll let me talk first. We'll set some new rules…" she looked determined and he knew that she was right. Mikhail deserved a new way of treatment…

That was when they heard the crash. James darted straight to the garage and froze in the doors for a split of a second before it happened.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he shouted so hard that his throat started to hurt.

"And hello to you, James."

The blue kid stood next to James's Mustang. James's broken Mustang. The front of the car was completely massacred.

"What happened?" he man demanded.

"It was an accident…" Mikhail tried to explain, but the policeman did not listen.

"You… you are grounded until you're 40! I'm banning you from entering the basement, and I'm taking the boombox from you. Also I'm not gonna pay for next semester of your studies." He said in a cold voice, looking at his broken car. "Also I'm confiscating all of your inventions."

"You can't do that." The teenager looked in disbelief at his foster father.

"You have an hour to dismantle those flying creatures and remove your stuff from here. You won't have ANY access to your belongings until you'll learn how to treat others property."

"You. Can't. Do that." Mikhail hissed.

"I can. And I'm doing it. You live under my roof, young man. You crossed a line there son, several times."

"I'm not your son. Nobody asked me if I wanted to be your son."

"And who said I wanted you to be my son? Adam would be much better…"

"Then go and dig him out of his grave!"

Mkihail shouted in James's face and stormed out of the garage.

"Mister James. I don't think you should have said that." Minion who was silently watching the whole scene finally spoke up. "It was my fault for what happened to your car. Sir tried to repair it and I smashed into it by accident…"

"Too late Minion. I need to go to work." James went back and tried to ignore his wife's sad eyes.

The fish stood there silent. Unsure of what he should do.

"Go after him." Lucy said to him. Minion looked up at her quizzically. "After my son. Who knows what he'll do. Besides it's late… I'm worried about him." She said calmly sadness feeling her small frame. The fish nodded in agreement and left the house. Leaving Lucy completely alone.

Mikhail had wandered through the streets for a half an hour, not realizing where his feet were taking him until he stood there: the Metro City Memorial, staring down on the letters written on a cold rock.

_**Here lays Adam Warden.**__**  
**__**Born July 5th 1984**__**  
**__**Died September 10th 1984**__**  
**__**Our little angle watches us from above.**_

He remembered this place, Lucy had brought him here when he was eight.

_"Mom, what is this place?"__  
__"It's a place where all those who are gone from the world of the livings are remembered."__  
__"Gone where?"__  
__"Heaven."__  
__"Are my parents here too?"__  
__"No. But I think they are also in Heaven and they are watching you."__  
__"You think so?"__  
__"Yes."__  
__"So who are we going to remember?"__  
__"Your brother."_

Now, this place was giving him the creeps. He needed to jump over the fences in order to get in here, because it was close to 11 p.m. and the full moon was making the mood perfect for a werewolf to jump on him.

"Great. You know, I don't even know why I am here. You should have those freaky fights with James; he's your dad after all." He sat up on the grass in front of the grave. "I hope nobody walks on me here, because even I think this is crazy. I mean talking to a piece of rock, knowing it won't give you the answer. I wish you were alive. It's… I don't know what to do. He always thinks I'm still a kid and order me around. He never actually tried asking or talking to me. The truth is… I hate Uni. I thought it would be much better than grade and high shool. Guess I was wrong. Those stoned headed professors don't even TRY thinking that things might be different from what THEY were taught. And for friends… yeah some people are okay. But how many times do I need to wash the blue paint from my sheets or put up with stupid pranks and alien jokes. I'm trying. I do. I just think that sometimes trying is not enough… I wish I had this easy way, like Wayne Scott. But no, I always need to be the one put on trial. Maybe I should just screw everything and be… I don't know… a super villain? Yeah, that sounds funny, isn't it? Wayne would be the hero and I would be his arch nemesis. We would fight a glorious battles, which I would lose. Figures. I always lose. Why do I always lose? Even the girls… Even the geeky, nerdy ones avoid me like a plague. Well, not all of them… but I'm not very happy with THAT one. I'm always having the feeling she's going to dissect me in my sleep or something. Lucy said that one day I'll meet a girl for me, but I think that happens only in fairy tales.

I wonder if we would even get along. What kind of brother would you be? Or what kind of brother would I be? Maybe James would give me a break if he had another son to scold." He played with few small rocks and then he took a peak at his watch. It was near midnight. He should go back, but he did not felt like it. That would probably piss off his foster father even more.

"Sir, I think you should really come back. And besides sitting on the bare ground does nothing good for your health."

"I know Minion… Minion?" Mikhail quickly stood up facing his space fish friend. "How did you find me?"

"It was not so difficult. I just figured out you'll need some peace and quiet and probably someone to listen to you, outside of the family. This place just fitted. So… do you feel any better?"

"No." he dropped his arms "I have no idea what should I do."

"Maybe you should talk with Mister Warden. I mean TALK not shout at each other. And maybe you should listen to him. He's older after all. He might know something useful, sir."

"Yeah, for example, how to turn my skin white…" the blue teenager snorted.

Minion gave his master a displeased look and put his mechanical hand on his hips. "Sir, that's what I'm talking about. You should treat Mister Warden with greater respect. He raised you. He's more a father to you than your biological parent because he was longer with you. Just give him a try and he'll start to treat you with more respect too. And don't roll your eyes on me sir. You know that I'm right. Exactly how Miss Lucy said. What you give is what you get."

"I'll think about it Minion on our way home, okay?" he passed next to the fish. He had enough time, the walk home would take them some time.

The first thing they've noticed were opened doors.

"Mom?" Mikhail went further into the house and noticed the mess. A sudden fear stroke straight through him. The house was thrown into the state of complete chaos. The furniture was destroyed, the cupboards and cabinets were emptied, the kitchen looked like a tornado was there. The TV from the living room was missing.

"Sir! Sir! Hurry!" Minion's voice was coming from the upstairs from Lucy's workshop. He got there in a matter of seconds. This place also wasn't spared. The paintings were destroyed, cut or covered in erratic splashes. But the worst was on the floor. There in arms of Minion was…

Lucy in a pool of red. A knife sticking out of her stomach.

"Lucy! Minion call the ambulance!" he shouted to his friend. Minion quickly obeyed, laying the woman's head on the knees of his mater.

"Lucy? Lucy? Do you hear me, Lucy, please, open your eyes! Lucy! MOM!" Her eyelids moved, and he begged the God for this to not be an illusion. "Mom!"

"Hi, honey." Her voice was very quiet and hoarse. Her eyes did not open. She moved her head a little and swallowed. "You're back. That's good. I… was worried."

"Please mom, don't speak. You need to save some strength for later."

She smiled. "You're just like your father. Stubborn, but brave and caring for your family. Don't fight with James anymore. He wants the best for you…"

"I won't, but please just don't speak, you've lost a lot of blood. Please…"

"Don't worry, honey. You will remember me… and I'm going to see my baby… That's good…" the last word became a whisper and her head had fallen motionless on its side.

"No… No. Nonononono! No! Lucy. Mom! Mom! Oh, God, no! Mommy… Please… Wake up…" his words turned into sobbing.

"Sir, the ambulance…" Minion entered the room and saw his master with his large forehead touching the forehead of Lucy's. His arms were shaking violently. The fish left the room silently closing the doors behind him and when the lock clicked, he heard a loud scream of despair coming from the workshop…

Hours later when the three of them, Mikhail, Minion and James sat silently in the kitchen none of them could find the words to speak first. Finally James decided that since he's the adult so he should start.

"I…"

"It's my fault…" Mikhail interrupted him. "If I hadn't left the house… no, If I had behaved better it would never happen."

"It was not your fault kid. It's nobody's fault. Even if you were here, what would you do?" James asked, knowing that he was thinking something similar. If only he had stayed. If he only had listened…

"Defend her, call the police. Anything!" his son smashed his hand against the table. Hopeless, Mikhail hid his face in his hands.

"I promise you kid, that I will find that guy who did this to my wife… and make them regret the day they were born." The sudden threat in James's voice made both the fish and the alien look up at him. "But now… we all would need some sleep. Even if this going to be very hard."

He made his way to the stairs when he heard Mikhail following him.

"James?"

"Yes, son?" he stopped and looked at the adolescent.

"I… I want to… join the police. What do you think?" Mikhail looked nervous, not sure of the reaction he would get.

"What about your studies?" James gave his foster son a surprised look.

"I'd finish it this year anyway. You know, PhD is not that hard to get with this brain" he smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, then… after this semester… we'll talk about this again okay? In case you would change your mind."

"Sure. I but I don't think I'll change my mind." He really looks, like he won't, Warden thought.

"You won't have it easy." He warned.

"I know. I'm prepared for that."

* * *

Now, all those years after that fateful night, James Warden looked at his old family photo and stroked lightly his late wife image.

"You'd be proud of him, honey. And I think you'd be delighted to know that he has found a girl… I only wonder what's going to come out of this… You'd probably said grandchildren, but let's just don't go there just yet. But I really would like to see the happy ending…"

"Sir?"

James put down the photo and prepared for another hard day at work… Retirement never sounded so enchanting.

* * *

Updated ;]

Disclaimer: Do not own. Making no money. Everything belongs to Dreamworks and Columbia Pictures

Say "Thank you" to my Beta Illisandria Carthain, for making it more grammar-mistake free ;]

Reviews are still welcomed.

Also sorry Illisandira, I returned the 'past' part to normal format, but I don't know about others, but reading italics for a longer period of time, simply hurts my eyes and makes me quit reading a story.

Also Trent is not THE Warden. THE Warden is James. Think of this story as an AU (which it IS AU) where characters went quite different path ;D (I suppose you guys figured this out anyway,but I felt I needed to tell you that.)


	5. Brain Damage

Here it is. Another chapter to this story. Tell me what do you think? Am I still as good as I was or I should just shut up and give it up?

Review!

* * *

Minion just finished washing the dishes when he heard someone's knocking on the doors.

"Coming!" he went to the hallway, but was stopped by James.

"I'll get it," the older man said and pulled the doors open.

"Hi." Roxanne stood there, smiling sheepishly. "I just finished some work at the station and I have a lunch break and since you said I should come…"

"Get in." Warden interrupted her and made her some space so she could enter the gave him a worried look and followed them both into the living room.

"So what do you wanted to tell me?" she asked standing next to the sofa, ready to escape.

"Sit down. Minion, could you open the doors to the basement?"

The fish had to blink few times and needed to make sure he had heard it right. "Are you sure? You know that…"

"Just please, to it Minion."

Roxanne watched the exchange a bit confused. What was so bad about opening the doors to the basement? Soon she got her answer.

As the space piranha opened the doors, the whole place started to shake and the chandelier became a hazard. It happened only for few seconds but was enough to give her a major headache.

"What the hell was that?" she shouted trying to get rid of that strange ring in her ears.

"Back in Black by AC/DC." James informed her calmly. "My foster son plays it only when he meets you and it's always this loud."

"How come, the house had not crumbled to pieces from those decibels?"

"Oh, it's all sirs' inventions. He had build in some muting devices into the basement's walls. And also did some improvements on the whole house, you know, to not to disturb neighbors." Minion explained happily, like a proud parent speaking of his child.

"Well, that explains a lot… Only when he meets me?" she asked a bit smitten by this information.

Both the fish and the police officer nodded in unison. Roxanne looked at the white haired man and a question, similar to which she asked Minion, popped in. "Mister Warden. What will you do if anything happens to you or Megamind will notice, that he had suddenly aged over night? Why aren't you telling him the truth? He's smart enough probably to figure out a way to help himself."

James Warden stared at her for a moment. Finally he said. "Let's take a seat okay? You know the story, about the accident?"

"Yes."

"You see, my son took whole month free to recharge and invent a bit. When he's in that invention mode he sometimes forgets to sleep. He can go for few days awake and nothing happens to him. That day it was his fourth day awake. I got a call from work and left home. We had a really difficult case, with FBI involved. Do you remember 'Jack the Reaper' case from one year ago?" she nodded. It was one big case, even if she was still in Chicago back then, she had heard about it. "Well, we had almost, _almost _caught the guy. But our technicians had problems so I did what I thought would be beneficial for the case…" his voice broke a bit.

"You've called Megamind." Roxanne finished for him.

"He's a genius, Miss Ritchi. He came and in a matter of few hours we had everything figured out. I've sent him back home then… I should have asked him to get some sleep at the station…" the guilt on the old man's face almost broke her heart.

She reached her hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"Shoulda, woulda, cloulda…" she quoted Lena. "What's done is done, Mister Warden. You can't change the past. But you can do something with the future."

"What do you mean, Miss Ritchi?" Minion asked her, still standing near the doors, in case Megamind would leave the basement.

"I don't know yet… But I have some ideas." She smiled knowingly.

Next day she went to the bar, going again for a direct approach. He was sitting in his usual spot, reading Menu. "Hi, mind if I sit with you? I don't want to eat my breakfast alone and since you most likely don't have company…"

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend." He said to her sending her a glance and returned to studying the set of choices.

"Oh… so what's her name?"she was curious what's next he's going to say, small smile appearing slowly on her face.

He looked back at her. "… Lar-ura."

"And her surname is Croft?" she asked smiling, humored by his lie.

"No it's…Cooper."

"Like Alice Cooper?"

He wanted to say something more, but his eyes went somewhere behind her and his expression changed to annoyed. "That jerk…" he hissed and ran out of the bar.

She followed him, sensing troubles.

"Hey! What the hell you think you're doing?" Megamind was obviously pissed by the traffic officer. "The plate is valid for few more months!"

"It had lost validity in May." The officer was less than amused.

"No. It will lose it in May, next year!" the alien tried to control himself and not make things worse, but well… "Can't you read? It's October!"

"Sorry." He young man gave Megamind his ticket.

"I won't pay for this. Who's your chief? I'm not going to leave it like that!" he took it but was getting more and angrier. He noticed a man with a newspaper, standing close to the scene observing. Megamind quickly got to him. "I'll borrow that. Thanks"

"Look! It's Octob…er." He waived the newspaper to the officer, but then noticed the date. "What?"

Roxanne watched the whole scene and got more and more nervous. _This is getting bad, _she thought. Then she saw Megamind running to the news-stand and hectically getting through all of the issues. Then he sprinted to his car, and drove off and she followed him.

Minion heard a loud slam of the front doors, and knew that Sir had 'a bad day'. He was already prepared, so when Megamind started asking questions he calmly answered them all, showed him the hidden newspapers and then the album.

The alien man was confused, angry and then broken… He read the articles and saw the photos of him in coma, in hospital… It was a bit too much. Megamind stood up and informed Minion and Roxanne that he needs to clear his head and left the house.

"Where is he going?" Roxanne asked the fish.

"The place where he's always going when he has some troubles. Metro City Memorial. He'll be back soon…"

And Minion was right. After two hours he was back. Calmer and more reasonable. "I want to go to the doctor, who was in charge of me. I need to hear it from him… apparently once again…"

Without a word the three of them get into the car, with Minion driving and Megamind and Roxanne in the back seat. "I just… don't understand how could I miss it, Minion. A whole year? What about winter?" Megamind was still a bit shocked and trying to wrap his mind around the concept.

"We were also worried about that" Minion answered. "But as usual there were no snow in Metro City and the weather was quite mild this year. You blamed the greenhouse effect for the cold weather in May."

"Hmm, well that explains a lot… So tomorrow, I won't remember a thing from today, huh?"

"I'm afraid so, sir."

'What about my job? Am I even working there anymore? Have they found anyone on my place?"

"Jake working as the chief in the lab now. And they have some guy named Campbell."

"How come I had not yet invented something to cure this?"

"When you woke up from coma, you did not remember the accident. You did not know about the memory loss and when you were discovering it, you never had any idea how to do it. And we had no idea how to keep remind you about it. Mister Warden probably had no heart to keep on doing it."

Megamind fell back in the seat overwhelmed, letting out a small sigh. "God… a year… How long was I in coma?"

"Your brain was pretty damaged… almost half a year." Megamind rubbed his forehead. It was a lot to take in.

"Don't worry Megs, it will be all right." Roxanne felt, that she had to say _something._

He looked at her as if he forget she was there and a little annoyed. "Don't call me 'Megs' lady. I barely know you."

"Sir, you kind of date her."

Megamind's jaw went slack and his eyes wide. "I… um.. well… ugh?"

"Sorry, I'm… not the prettiest girl, I know."

This joke did not make the blue alien stop staring at her as if she had suddenly grown second head. When he calmed down a little he asked her "Do we… you know… sleep together or something?"

"Oh yes." She said quite serious but then smiled at him seeing his panicked face. "I'm joking."

He nodded not sure what to think.

"Okay…" he was silent for a while. "So it's like… you and James have to lie to me every day?"

Minion just shrugged. They drove in silence for the rest of the road.

When they finally arrived at the clinic a woman in reception called to Megamind. "Hey, Mike! Good to see you again!"

The alien gave her a funny look and just walked faster. Having your brain damage was definitely not a good thing… In the doctor's office, Doctor Jeremy Whiskers displayed the X-ray scans for Megamind to see them.

'Your brain is much more complicated than humans and much more delicate. But it works very similar to ours. And as we can see, there's no improvement here." He turned to Megamind explaining him everything in details. "Because of the damage the temporal lobe took in the accident you're unable to form a long-term memory. It's called…"

"The Goldfield syndrome," Megamind finished for him. "I know."

Then both the blue man and the doctor went into a long filled with the specialist-lingo conversation. Roxanne just studied the scans, not understanding much of what they were talking about—that is, apart from the damage in Megamind's brain.

When they finished the doctor offered them a trip around the hospital. "So what did he say?" the reporter asked Megamind.

"That I'm stable but taking the current state of the medicine, my present situation is permanent."

"I'm so sorry Megamind."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Besides it could have been worse."

"Yea? How come?" she was surprised by his optimism.

They went through a room filled with people doing different things, some of them were painting others were playing. Megamind felt a sudden sadness, knowing he is just one of the many people with short-term memory loss… "Mr. Warden, Miss Ritchi." Doctor Whiskers asked them for attention. "I would like to introduce you to our most interesting subject in our clinic. Tom."

They faced a middle aged man, who was currently solving puzzles. "Tom, this is Miss Roxanne Ritchi and Mr. Mikhail Warden."

They all greeted each other. "Hey, nice jacket." Tom praised Megamind outfit.

"Thanks, it's…" the alien started, but Tom interupted him.

"Hi, I'm Tom."

They went through introductions again. Finally Roxanne and Megamind understood, what doctor meant by 'worse'.

"Tom lost part of his brain during hunting." Whiskers explained. "Hehas the memory of a goldfish. He can only remember in ten-second increments."

"Ten seconds? That terrible!" Tom was shocked. But he forgot again and started to introduce himself again. The couple was terrified by this to say the least…

Back at the Megamind's home Roxanne went to her car, trying to proceed what she had heard. She supposed for Megamind it was even harder to come in terms with his state. Suddenly she heard Megamind's voice.

"Hey, wait." He run to her and they both stood next to her car. "Will… will we meet tomorrow?"

She smiled at him. "I guess we will."

"Listen… I wish… I wish that we met before the accident… you're a fantastic person and I want to… see you again."

This warmed her heart. "Oh, Megs… I wished that too… And I didn't know, your name is Mikhail."

"Well, it seems I still can surprise you, right?"

"Why you don't use it?"

"After 2001 any Arabic sounding name is a little bit suspicious in America, you know?"

She had to agree, some racist bastards would most likely use it against him.

"And… If you want to talk to me tomorrow… You know those jelly-filled doughnuts, which Hostess bakes? I'm sucker for those. And I love Edgar Allan Poe and all sorts of steampunk stuff. If you can start a discussion with me about one of those things…"

"Sure. Then… goodnight" she smiled widely. She still had a hope.

"Yeah… goodnight…"

They finally parted a bit awkwardly. She got into her car and when she was waiting for the lights to change she got an idea. She grabbed her cellphone and called Lena.

"Listen I need to throw something really fast. Can Takihiro operate a camera?" she looked through the album with the clippings, which she shamefully had stolen. But you know what they say…'the end justifies the means'


	6. Video

"Are you serious?" Lena listened to Roxanne, who had just finished explaining what had happened that day. "I mean, do you seriously want to do it?"

They were sitting in the bar where Roxanne and Megamind were meeting every day. The owner was kind and understanding enough to actually let them in with their equipment (but the little promise from Roxanne to make a short advertisement didn't hurt).

"Yes. I'm sure of it. I know Mr. Warden feels guilty knowing how it breaks Megamind every time he finds out…But it's not right to keep it from him. He deserves normal life." Roxanne tapped her finger over the tabletop and played a little bit with a napkin.

"And you want to give it to him?" Takihiro walked to the girls holding the camera. "That's very noble of you, Miss Ritchi."

"Naah" Lena waved her hand. "She just wants to get laid. Because, you can't think of the relationship between you seriously, right?"

Roxanne sent her a stern look and tore the napkin in her fingers.

"Oh my God. You ARE serious… Roxanne, don't tell me you want to sacrifice your career for this guy! What about CNN?" The redhead gasped and her eyes went big.

"Well, KMCP 8 News is not CNN, but it's also a job. A local job, which does not require moving to Washington D.C, Atlanta, or Los Angeles. Or any other city." Roxanne folded another napkin in two, trying to avoid her friend's eyes.

"Okay, I'm warning you, you're doing something that you'll regret later." Lena wagged her finger in front of Roxanne's face.

"Whatever is going to happen is Roxanne's decision, love." Takihiro made a point and the brunette smiled at him with gratitude. "Are we starting this, because it's seriously late and the owner wants to close." He pointed the camera at them ready to roll.

"One more thing, honey." Lena held a hand in front of the camera lens. "Why Hal is not the camera man here?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "I don't want to drag him into this anymore. He would only do this if I'd promise him a date and I'd prefer to date a frog than date him."

"Oh, well, that's explains everything. Can't say I don't understand that. Okay we can do this…" Lena picked a big blue wig from the seat next to her and smiled. "It's show time!"

**Two days later.**

"Excuse me! Mr. Warden?" Roxanne holding a box of doughnuts approached Megamind who was entering his house.

The alien looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows. "Yes? May help you?"

"This is for you." She gave him the box. "From a secret admirer"

He took the box and once he opened it, a wide smile appeared on his face. "Hostess's doughnuts!" his eyes sparkled, but then he got serious. "Secret admirer?" he looked at her suspiciously.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Pick one and divide it in halves. I'll eat one and you the other, just to prove they're not drugged."

He did as she said, but first waited until she ate her half. "Mm, jelly filled." She had to agree with him, those were really good. Seeing that she didn't pass out or asphyxiate, he ate his half and then happily fished for another one and ate it with a delighted expression.

"This is also for you." Roxanne smiled at how happy he was with his doughnuts, suppressing a giggle. _A way to man's heart is through his stomach, _she thought.

"Hm?" he looked at the woman once more and noticed a DVD in her hands. He also accepted it.

Suddenly the doors opened showing Minion. "Sir, are you okay?" the fish asked with concern.

" 'ey, Finion! I'fot doughnuts." The alien announced with his mouth full.

"That's wonderful, sir. And what's that?" the piscine pointed to the DVD.

"It's a DVD… Let's watch it!" Megamind decided as he hurried into the house.

Minion sent Roxanne a worried look. "The album is missing," he said slowly.

"Well, I know… Here it is." She gave back the stolen object. Minion quickly made a connection.

"Come on in," he invited her and they joined Megamind in the living room.

The blue man had already turned on the TV and the DVD just loaded in. The screen went black.

"HI! I HOPE THE DOUGHNUTS WERE GOOD. THERE IS SOMETHING YOU NEED TO KNOW." A text appeared. Then short clips of news from the past year were displayed; things varying from the spots news, to the rise and fall of Miley Cyrus to Charlie Sheen and his Sheen-isms. Then: "MINION WAS CHOOSEN MISTER UNIVERSE!" and a photo-shopped picture of Minion. "JUST KIDDING."

Megamind snorted. Next was a picture of Barack Obama and the "Yes, you can" posters. "THIS GUY IS PRESIDENT NOW. NO KIDDING."

That was…strange, wasn't election next year? Megamind looked at Minion and Roxanne then returned to the screen.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT IT BECAUSE…"

When pictures and articles rolled out his eyes grew wide and his hands went slack not quite believing what he just saw. He turned to his fish friend with a question in his eyes. Minion just nodded, not sure if he could say it out loud. Then the articles ended and Roxanne's face appeared. She looked quite nervous, which was unusual for her. She stood in the empty bar, where Roxanne and Megamind ate breakfast.

"_Hi! I'm Roxanne Ritchi. The girl which delivered this DVD and bought you doughnuts, I'm probably standing somewhere next to you so… yeah, let's get straight to next shocking news. I'm right now in Jake's Diner. Believe it or not but for few months now, we've been seeing each other here. And I like you and you like me… most of the time, depends on how I start it, everyday is different. Anyway! Because the guy who is filming this looks like he's going to hit me with the camera, I'll show you how this usually goes. In this short scene you'll be played by my friend, Lena." _The camera showed Lena in a blue wig, winking suggestively. _"Please ignore her, she's… a little bit _different_."_

Lena waved her hand. "_Aloha! Sorry about your brain."_

"_Okay! Let's do this, shall we?" _Roxanne on screen clasped her hands and then the 'show' began. _"Wow, what a great waffle building!"_

"_Thanks! I make it even more awesome with my charisma." _Lena grinned. Megamind snorted. Okay, he was _not that _narcissistic…was he? "_Would you like to have a seat?"_

"_I'd love to."_

"_I'm Megamind." _Both women shook hands as Roxanne sat down.

"_I'm Roxanne. I work as a reporter." _The camera lowered to the table level.

"_So, what do you say, we'll eat this breakfast and then I'll show you how big my _other _head is." _Lena made a mischievous face placing one elbow on the table wiggling her eyebrows. Megamind laughed, he heard that question, maybe slightly modified few times already, but that woman made it looks so funny.

The 'movie' Roxanne did not like that. She threw something at her friend and scoffed. "_Lena!_"

"_What?_" the other woman made an innocent face and the image began to shake when the camera man began to laugh.

The other Roxanne groaned and then turned to the viewer. "_Megamind. I'm sorry, it's late and she was dropped on her head few times during infancy. Maybe we should get to the next part of this." _She stood up and walked to the bar stools. "_I wish this was all made up… but it's not. But the most important part is, that there is so many people who care about you. Minion, Mr. Warden, your friends… and me. They all have a small message for you…"_

Next were shown interviews with Megamind's friends from work, saying how they miss the blue guy and what he had missed, making jokes and wishing him a quick recovery, because his head was so big, so he will figure out something sooner or later. Then Roxanne showed up again.

"_So… I guess you have lots of questions, but let me tell you, you are a wonderful person. You are the best… see you later."_

The movie ended. Everyone in the room went silent until Megamind asked. "How many times have I seen it?"

"This is the first time, sir." Minion said.

"You're Roxanne? Thanks for this…" he motioned to the TV set. "and doughnuts."

"No problem." She tried to sound casual, but was nervous to what he would say to her.

"So… everyday you… what, try to flirt with me?" he chuckled nervously, not sure to what to say or think, he was a bit overwhelmed by the 'news'.

"And most of the time, I succeed. Six out of ten breakfasts you ask me for my cell number." She bit her lower lip. _What the hell are you talking about! _She scolded herself.

"So, you must be good, then." He was still smiling. "And persistent."

"Yes, I am."

"How… is that kid?" Megamind rubbed his knees and stood up.

"His fine." Minion said. "He got nice foster family."

"That's good…" he took out the DVD out of the player, happy to have something to do with his hands. "Roxanne…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you… have some free time?"

"Sure."

He took her for a walk to the city park. "Thank you" he said as they walked down the street. "I must admit what you did is really smart."

"You're welcome. I thought… that you should have your life back…" Roxanne brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Would you do this tomorrow too?" he asked watching carefully his hand.

"If you want to. But I won't have time to take a walk with you tomorrow… I need to spend more time at work…"

"I understand. But if I wanted to take you to lunch and discuss some things…" he started.

"I'm open." She agreed quickly and then added. "Actually I thought on taking few days off next week."

"That's awesome." He smiled happily. While they walked down the rest of the road, they chatted about movies, their hobbies, and his inventions and when they noticed that they are at the park they were so surprised they burst out laughing.

"James and Lucy used to bring me here when I was a kid." Megamind said when they ended up in more secluded part of the park. They sat on the ground and he played with a strand of grass. "It was always so peaceful here."

"My mom used to take me to bike rides when I was younger… It was the most enjoyable part of my life… before she and dad got divorced…" she suddenly got distant and sad. "Dad loved his work too much and mom could not put up with living out of a suitcases…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was in college at that time, I guess I understand her somehow…" she smiled lightly. "but I'm too much like dad I think…"

"My real parents died when I was eight days old… my whole planet got destroyed. And Lucy… my foster mother… she was killed by a burglar. She was the reason I joined police."

"Wow, I… don't know what to say… my story looks so lame next to yours… I'm so sorry for your loss." She placed her hand o his shoulder. He just proved to her that life could be so much worse.

"Thanks, but it's an old story now." he said that, but did not looked that. "Okay!" he said suddenly louder. "change of subject!" He looked around then at her and put his hands into a square, imitating camera lense. "You know, in this light, you look, so… so… ugly."

Roxanne laughed and then looked at him with a challenge in her eyes. "Oh, really? So how do you manage with that big head of yours?"

"A pair of leather pants and jacket do miracles with girls" he smirked crooking one eyebrow. Then he shook his head. "If we met just one day before the accident…"

"No way, because if we met before in just one day you would realize I'm simply boring." She watched how he laid on his back, and then joined him by resting on her arm.

"Nah, I don't need one day. I figured that out in few hours." He chuckled.

"Oh!" she blinked few times, pretending to be offended. "You know, that hurt! And I'm in serious pain…" her voice lowered dangerously and Megamind felt that he should start running, but teasing her more was so much fun. "… and I'm going to get you for this." She hissed and tickle-attacked him. He tried to jump away but was tackled back on the ground and they started to roll on the ground, tickle fighting, and laughing, 'till they couldn't breathe. Suddenly they realized that Roxanne was laying atop on him and they both jerked up, still chuckling a bit, slightly embarrassed.

"You know…this sucks I won't remember this tomorrow." He pouted slightly.

She snorted and punched him playfully in the arm. "It could have been worse. You could have a memory of a goldfish."

"Well, since you put it that way… Hey! This means I can do anything I want and then I can just say I can't remember!" he suddenly brighten up and sent her and 'evil' look.

Roxanne could sense troubles. "Megamind, no matter what you are planning, you've only known me just for few hours today…"

He smiled wolfishly and ignoring her rant stood up suddenly and threw her on his shoulder. This was the best day in his entire life. Though, he won't remember it tomorrow.

* * *

Took me a while. But I hope I can finish it xD

Review?


End file.
